Lilac and Honey
by TheElise-RoseDynasty
Summary: "His hair is golden and his eyes are a glossy blue. Whenever I lift him up he smells of lilac and honey. Perhaps it's his honey colored hair that give off the sweet sent." This is my first fanfic so be nice! Warning: includes corny poetry being sung by Prussia in a small part. CRB


Lilac and Honey hetalia fanfic  
Rated T for blood. Enjoy even though it's yet another baby hetalia fic ~CRB

It's been a few weeks since my little baby bruder Ludwig was bestowed upon me. After Germania's death the five-month-old baby was given to me. We have bonded over time and I promised to never let anything bad happen to him. Even though I know promising such things is futile. He is so small. His skin is soft and untouched, not tainted with scars like his deceased daddy. His hair is golden and his eyes are a glossy blue. Whenever I lift him up he smells of lilac and honey. Perhaps it's his honey colored hair that give off the sweet sent. Austria and Hungary are obsessed with the kid. They say I'm a total asshole in front of them, but with Ludwig I'm a new person. Now that I think of it, I wonder how Ludwig is doing.

I crept into Luddy's room like a sleek fox about to strike his prey, quite and secretive. I hoisted the small bundle out of his crib and held him close to my chest. I sat down by the fire place in my wooden rocking chair and started to sway in it. Back and forth, back and forth. I then began to sing a lullaby.

(Sing this to yourself with rhythm)  
" Through the meadows and under the roads.  
There lived an greedy old man in his abode.  
One morning he crept outside to find a crane standing by his side.  
The crane flew south and and the man followed, only to be lead to a little swallow.  
The little swallow let out a cry " raise your arms and clap three times."  
The old man did as he was told and their stood a bucket of gold.  
The man crept forward and yet forward to find a lion standing his ward.  
The lion grabbed the man to take a bite, screams were heard the throughout the night.  
Now only a dried old pool of blood remains where the greedy old man's death was strung."

It wasn't the happiest lullaby, but then again in this time era, nothing is. He opened his blue gem like eyes to look at me. Then faintly, very faintly I thought the infant made a noise that suspiciously sounded like "bruder".  
"Yeah," I mumbled " that's my name"  
And with that I cuddled him close to my chest. Then he started to cry.  
"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" "Oh, I see"  
I noticed that the cotton he was wearing was damp so I placed him on the table and began to change him.  
"You're a boy with many needs aren't you?"  
I questioned while taking off the old cloth and replacing it with new fabric.  
"You're like your daddy, you are strong."  
And with that, I placed the pin in position. Afterwards I made made a bottle of warm milk and took him back in the living room. I cradled him and placed the bottle up to him which he gladly began to suckle on. I couldn't help but giggle when he started to gurgle, moan, and coo while he drank up the warm liquid. Once he was done I whipped the remaining milk from his lips and just held him for about 10 minutes. Then he started crying...again. At first I didn't know what was wrong. Then it hit me.  
"Oh that's right! I forgot to burp you didn't I!" I'm so sorry Ludwig!"  
And with that, I started to pat him. At first he let out a few small little noises, but then they started to get somewhat forceful. It sounded painful so I started to feel like shit for forgetting. As you know, babies get bad tummy aches and start to become gassy when you don't burp them. After it died down, I placed him in my lap and started to cradle him. He let out a few cute noises and then yawned. As I gazed into his red, puffy, tired eyes, I placed him back in his bed.  
"Guten Nacht, bruder."I whispered while giving him a little kiss. And at that moment I made one last vow to the boy of lilac and honey,

"Never will you be unloved or alone."

End  
AN- Whew finally! My fist finished fanfic yay! I wrote that lullaby all by myself so I swear to effing god that smoke was coming from this room when I finished. Oh well, reviews would be nice :3 ~ CRB


End file.
